The Ice Queen (previously known as Ice Blond)
by MortalKombatFanGirl
Summary: Set in the first film. For years Jamie Cortez thought she was alone and unloved. But she was discovered by Charlies Xavier and taught to control her gift. She never thought twice about saving a mutant. Until she met Wolverine. Colossus/O.C
1. Chapter 1

Another story I'm re-posting from my original account.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or the X-Men Cinematic Universe.

Jamie's P.O.V

Who am I? Do you really want to know? My name is Jamie Cortez and I am a mutant. I have ice powers. They're mostly offensive, not dangerous but I was beaten for who I was, I ended up running away and hid for five years. For five years, I thought I was alone. Until I met Charlies Xavier.

He was another mutant, a telepath. He took me in. I met others. Scott Summers, a mutant with optic blasts that flew from his eyes but he couldn't control it so he had a ruby-course lens sunglasses that could withstand it. Ororo Munroe could control the weather. And Jean Grey was also a telepath like Charles but nowhere near as powerful.

They were the oldest students that Charles taught. They helped me control my gift and in time, I was given the opportunity to leave and be an example we weren't alone or stay and be a part of what the other students call The X-Men. You can guess what I choose. Eventually I wasn't alone.

Scott, Jean, Ororo, and I were basically best friends. Always near one another. And we also went on missions to get mutants and take them to the school. This is why, I'm an X-Men. I love to protect and save. I never thought twice about saving a mutant until I met the most rude and defiantly one of the most powerful mutants.

Scott set the jet down hard. I shifted in my seat and glared at the ceiling and said" Cyclops. When are you going to properly land a jet without it shaking like a maraca?!" "Sorry Ice Blond" "My code-name is the Ice Queen!" "I can't say that without feeling like you are a queen!" "Exactly why I chose it!" "Will you two stop it!?" Storm looked pissed. Really pissed. I said" Yep" quickly. Getting electrocuted by Storm was not a good thing.

We got out of the jet into the cold mountain and I took the top part of my suit off, only leaving on my black tank top, leather pants, and leather boots on. Cyclops said" Can you please put your jacket back on?" "Nope. I don't need it. Cold doesn't bother me remember?" Cyclops said something about me stripping in the cold again and I made and threw a snowball at him. It hit him in the head and he just shook his head. I said" So where's the mutant again?" Storm said" We'll know when we see him" Then we heard growling. I said" Sabertooth!" I started running but Cyclops said" Ice Queen, let Storm handle it!" "No way One-Eye!"

I found Sabertooth as he threw a mutant down on a truck. I felt the wind pick up and turned around to see Storm and Cyclops. Cyclops calmly shot at Sabertooth who jumped out of the way. I said" There's a girl in the truck!" We ran to it and I opened the door, placed my hand on the seat-belt and snapped it. Storm got her out and Cyclops grabbed the man on the hood of the truck. The truck exploded and I created an ice shield that blocked the carnage from hitting my friends and the two people I would know soon.

Hope you enjoyed that! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Next re-post coming through!**

 **Disclaimer: Marvel isn't mine blah blah blah**

I was not happy with Scott at all. The entire way back to the school, we argued and exchanged insults. "Ice Blonde!" "One-Eye!" "Cold-Heart!" "Old-Man!" "Shut up!" Fast forward to a day later, I was in a bad mood. I walked ahead of Scott to Charles' office and opened the door revealing the man we saved and Charles. Charles said" Logan I'd like you to meet Ororo Munro also called Storm. The young woman is Jamie Cortez also called Ice Queen. This is Scott Summers also called Cyclops" Scott put his hand out for Logan to shake but Logan didn't. Scott put his hand down in utter embarrassment and awkwardness.

Jean walked in and Charles said" I believe you've already met Doctor Jean Grey" Logan stared at her and I glared at him. Charles said" You're in my school for the gifted. For mutants. You'll be safe here from Magneto" "What's an Magneto?" "A very powerful mutant. Who believes that a war is brewing between mutants and the rest of humanity" Logan smirked and pointed at Storm and said" Storm?" then he clicked his tongue obviously getting her ability. He turned back to Charles and said" What do they call you, Wheels?" I glared harder at him if that was possible.

Logan turned around and Scott blocked the door. Logan said" Cyclops was it?" He then grabbed Scott by the collar and said" Want to get out of my way?" Scott looked at the professor. Charles said" It's been almost fifteen years hasn't it? Running around not knowing who or what you are?" "Shut up!" "We can help you" "How do you know?" The professor said in our minds "You're not the only one with gifts" We then heard our voices asking Logan where he was going. Logan started to smile and asked" What is this place?"


	3. Chapter 3

I wasn't interested in giving Logan a tour so I went back to teach math to the juniors of what I and all the other teenagers said Mutant High. I understood math. It was the same in every country.

And that helped my oldest and shyest student Piotr Rasputin. He was born in Russia and he excelled in math but he wasn't very social. He wasn't very great with teachers either.

I looked at him and said" Piotr?" He reluctantly looked up. "What is X times 2 over 36?" "I don't know?" "Is that a question or an answer?" "I don't understand problems with X's" I turned to another student and noticed Marco Peterse laughing at Peter.

At the end of the lesson I said" Prepare for a quiz tomorrow" Marco said" It's because of him isn't it?" "Excuse me?" "It's not our fault the Russian's a dumbass!"

I felt very angry and I could feel my notebook being covered in frost. I slammed it down on my desk and yelled" THAT'S IT! Because of Marco you're getting THREE quizzes tomorrow!"

Everybody groaned and glared at Marco. I said" Class is dismissed! Everybody but Marco and Piotr out!" I saw the girl who called herself Rouge talking to two other girls Kitty Pryde and Jubilee.

I told Marco" You have GOT to stop blaming Piotr whenever I give you a quiz. It's never his fault!" "But the guy's a moron!" "Do you want me to bring Professor X into this?!" "No!" "Then stop! Now get out of my classroom!"

Marco left and I took a softer tone with Piotr. "Listen Piotr. There's something wrong with how you do math. All the work is right just the answers are wrong" "Sorry" "There's nothing to be sorry for"

Piotr started to walk away but I stopped him and said" Piotr why do you sit in the corner of the classrooms? Have your bed in the corner of the room? And sit by yourself in the corner of the cafeteria?"

Piotr looked down before saying" the corner is the last place anyone would look. And if people aren't looking at me, I don't feel like a freak" I felt very sad for the kid and I put my hand on his shoulder and said" That's why you're here. To not feel like a freak" Piotr smiled and walked out of my classroom.

(Later)

I walked to my bedroom as curfew got closer. I walked past Scott as he said" Oh and Logan...stay away from my girl" So Claws was hitting on Jean. I waited for Scott can he noticed me and we walked in unison as I said" There're more powerful and nicer mutants out there so why did we pick a jackass that is hitting on your fiancé?" "No idea. I'm starting to think Alex is nicer and that's saying something!"

(Later that night)

I woke up to screaming. From Logan of course but it didn't sound right. I ran to his bedroom and saw a crowd of students that included Bobby Drake, Piotr, Jubilee, Kitty, and Marco. Storm, Scott, and Jean weren't far behind. Looking inside, I saw Rouge touching Logan's face as he collapsed. I remember Rouge couldn't touch anyone without possibly killing them.

Jean said" Scott help him up!" Scott obeyed but Rouge looked terrified as did the students. Storm looked at Rouge who said" I'm sorry, I had to" She ran out the students parting a way for her.

 **Wow, I really sped my way through this fic. Review.**


End file.
